tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Here Today, Gun Tomorrow" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Villains' Boys) -- 15:51 * Ryan13 wakes up and yawns. 15:52 <@Ryan13> A Spa Hotel! 15:52 * Dirk\ is still dead asleep 15:52 <@Ryan13> This is what I'M going to buy when I win. :D 15:52 <@Ryan13> ... um, hello? 15:52 * Dirk\ wakes up 15:52 <+Dirk\> Could you stop talking? 15:52 <@Ryan13> :o 15:52 <@Ryan13> But! 15:52 <+Dirk\> Some of us need beauty sleep 15:52 <@Ryan13> What?! 15:52 <@Ryan13> But I'M beautiful! 15:52 <+Dirk\> Sure, sure. 15:53 <@Ryan13> (conf) WHY is everyone being so mean? I didn't even DO anything last season; to call me a villain is like calling Vanessa a WORTHY PLAYER. *snickers* ... oh, gosh, I AM a villain. O_O" 15:53 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Heroes' Girls) -- 15:53 * Candy| wakes up. 15:53 <+Candy|> Morning, Vanessa! :D 15:53 <+Vanessa|> Morning, Candy. *doing stretches by the window* 15:53 <+Vanessa|> Man, it sucks losing the first challenge of the season. :/ 15:53 <+Candy|> I know :( 15:53 <+Candy|> It sucks losing in general 15:54 * Vanessa| nods. 15:54 <+Vanessa|> Well... we'll just have to try hard to win today. 15:54 KarterKanton has changed nick to KarterKanton_ 15:54 <+Candy|> I agree. ^_^ 15:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Villains' Girls) -- 15:54 <+Alexis|> *is seen laying out with a facemask and cucumber slices on her eyes* 15:54 <@Samantha|> *bangs loudly on a bunk bed* Rise and shine, ladies! :D 15:54 <+Alexis|> This... 15:54 <+Alexis|> Is-- 15:54 <+Alexis|> x_x 15:54 <+Trixie-> Go away, SaMANtha. >.> 15:54 <+Scythe|> *WAKES UP* 15:55 <+Scythe|> UGH..can you be any louder 15:55 <@Samantha|> You know what, Trixie? >.> 15:55 <@Samantha|> I am SO sick of you. 15:55 <@Samantha|> You come in and you act like you own the place, but in reality, you didn't even make it far in our original season. 15:55 <+Trixie-> And I was still hot enough to make it on this one. 15:55 <+Trixie-> Hmph! 15:55 * Trixie- struts out to the dining area. 15:55 <@Samantha|> Making it here is about as far as you'll get. :@ 15:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Heroes' Boys) -- 15:56 * Patrick| wakes up. 15:56 * Alex| wakes up. 15:56 <+Alex|> Aww, good morning Ethan. Good morning Rick. 15:56 <+Patrick|> Morning, Alex. 15:57 * Ethan13 yawns. 15:57 <+Ethan13> I'm really bummed about Elliot. 15:57 <+Ethan13> The guy seemed nice. 15:57 <+Patrick|> He was. 15:57 <+Patrick|> Sorry if I came off as easily annoyed. 15:57 <+Alex|> He didn't look too strong. 15:57 <+Ethan13> I kinda regret voting him off... in a mental challenge, we're screwed. But luckily no one on our team has drama or anything. 15:57 <+Alex|> We need some muscle on this team. Like me! 15:57 <+Ethan13> (conf) Except me and Patrick. I don't know why, but something about THAT guy really rubs me the wrong way! :@ 15:58 <+Alex|> It's great to think everyone on this team at one point has been a finalist! 15:58 <+Alex|> Well, except you Ethan. 15:58 <+Alex|> :( 15:58 Samantha| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Heroic Hamsters (5): Alex, Candy, Ethan, Patrick, Vanessa | Villainous Vultures (6): Alexis, Dirk, Ryan, Samantha, Scythe, Trixie | Eliminated (1): Elliot 15:58 <+Ethan13> I don't need finalist status. 15:58 <+Ethan13> I'm happy. :D 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Challenge time, LOSERS! 15:58 <@Samantha|> I think that's only referring to one of the groups, Chris. :) 15:58 <@Ryan13> HAHAHAHA. 15:58 <@Ryan13> I get it! 15:58 <+Trixie-> Oooooooooooh. 15:58 * Ryan13 slaps Samantha playfully. 15:59 <@Ryan13> You're so funny, Sam. :D 15:59 <+Dirk\> Oh, burn. 15:59 <@Samantha|> >.> @Ryan 15:59 <@Ryan13> What? 15:59 <@Ryan13> I'm just trying to be nice. :( 15:59 * Vanessa| glares at the Villains team. 15:59 <+Alexis|> She's not used to compliments. ;) 15:59 <+Alexis|> @Ryan 15:59 <@Samantha|> You can keep your hands to yourself from now on. 15:59 <@Samantha|> >.> 15:59 * Ryan13 backs away. 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Your challenge today will involve... 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> GUNS. 15:59 <+Alexis|> :| 15:59 <+Patrick|> :o 15:59 <+Vanessa|> :| 15:59 <@ChrisMcLean> But not real ones, or this would be a BLOODBATH. 15:59 <+Scythe|> :| 15:59 <+Scythe|> (conf) Aw man. 16:00 * ChrisMcLean tosses paintball guns to Alexis, Trixie, and Samantha. 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Test 'em out! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> These babies are NEW and IMPROVED. 16:00 <+Alexis|> PERFECT! *fires at Samantha* 16:00 * Trixie- shoots at Samantha. 16:00 <+Trixie-> Oooh! 16:00 <@Samantha|> WHAT DID I DO?! :@ 16:00 <@Ryan13> I understand you. :D 16:00 <@Samantha|> *throws her gun to the ground* 16:00 <@Ryan13> You're misunderstood! 16:00 <@Ryan13> Just like me! 16:01 * Trixie- fires at Ryan too. 16:01 <@Samantha|> Chris, I demand another challenge. 16:01 <+Scythe|> Hahahaha! 16:01 <+Trixie-> Now you guys are twinsies! 16:01 <@Ryan13> Ow! 16:01 <+Dirk\> *Snickers* 16:01 * ChrisMcLean snatches back paintball guns. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, enough. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> So, here's how it's going to work. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Teams will get one hour each with the paintball gun. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> First, the Heroes! 16:01 * ChrisMcLean tosses guns to the Heroes. 16:02 * Vanessa| holds hers apprehensively. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys will need to fire as many Villains as you can within an hour. 16:02 <+Vanessa|> I've... never fired a gun before. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll each choose one target. 16:02 <+Trixie-> What?! :@ 16:02 * Patrick| looks at gun. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Later, the Villains will have their go at you. 16:02 * Candy| holds the gun and points it at Trixie. 16:02 <+Candy|> She looks mean. >~> 16:02 * Alex| aims at Ryan. 16:02 <+Trixie-> Ah! 16:02 * Trixie- jumps behind Dirk. 16:02 <+Alex|> Pew pew. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> The team that fires the most shots at their opponent wins. 16:02 * Patrick| aims at Dirk. 16:02 <+Trixie-> You'll protect me, right? :( 16:02 <+Ethan13> D: 16:02 <+Alex|> Shoulda done that a long time ago! :@ 16:02 <+Scythe|> These namby pamby heroes are supposed to shoot us? 16:02 <+Ethan13> I don't like guns! 16:03 <+Dirk\> Sure. If I don't get attacked first. 16:03 <@Ryan13> Oh, Alex! 16:03 <+Trixie-> :) Yay! 16:03 <@Ryan13> You're such a funny... guy... 16:03 <@Ryan13> -_- 16:03 <@Ryan13> Heh-heh. :D 16:03 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to Ethan* Let's stick together. Strength in numbers, right? 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:03 <+Ethan13> Yeah, I guess. 16:03 <+Ethan13> :( 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Heroes! 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> You're targetting...? 16:03 <+Patrick|> Dirk. 16:03 <+Ethan13> I'll get the hot one. :3 16:03 <+Trixie-> Me? 16:04 <+Trixie-> :o 16:04 <+Ethan13> No, her. 16:04 <+Ethan13> *points to Scythe* 16:04 <+Candy|> Trixie. 16:04 <+Alex|> I think he means Alexis. 16:04 <+Scythe|> :| 16:04 <+Trixie-> ... :| 16:04 <+Scythe|> Why me?! 16:04 <+Scythe|> :@ 16:04 <+Alex|> The hottest girl on the island. ;) 16:04 <+Candy|> Patrick, wanna go together? 16:04 * Ethan13 raises eyebrow at Alex. 16:04 <+Trixie-> She's a potato sack with mascara. 16:04 <+Alexis|> ... :| 16:04 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:04 <+Candy|> We'd be stronger and faster. 16:04 <@Samantha|> Alright, Alex. That's enough. >.> 16:04 * Candy| winks at Alex. 16:04 * Trixie- walks over to Dirk. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> So, Alex is after Alexis. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa on Ryan. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan on Scythe. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick on Dirk. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And Candy on Trixie. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means Samantha, you're not playing this round! 16:05 <@Ryan13> Lucky! 16:05 <+Vanessa|> I'm after Ryan? Oh this might be fun after all! *lifts up her gun and cocks it, smirking* 16:05 <+Scythe|> hmph 16:05 <@Samantha|> Obviously no one would want to hurt me, Chris. ;) 16:05 <@Ryan13> :| 16:05 <+Trixie-> (conf) I guess sticking with Dirk isn't the smartest thing since Patrick and Candy are our hunters, but... he's so hot. :-/ 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CANDY/TRIXIE -- 16:05 * Candy| runs after Trixie. 16:06 <+Trixie-> Ah! 16:06 * Candy| prepares gun. 16:06 * Trixie- scurries through the woods. 16:06 <+Trixie-> No, no, no! 16:06 * Candy| runs after Trixie. 16:06 <+Candy|> COME BACK! D: 16:06 <+Candy|> I HAVE COSMO! 16:06 * Trixie- squeals and makes a left at a tree. 16:06 <+Candy|> COSMOPOLITAN. 16:06 <+Candy|> Ouch :( 16:06 * Candy| turns left. 16:06 <+Trixie-> My heels weren't made for thi, ugh! 16:06 <+Trixie-> *this 16:06 * Trixie- trips over a log. 16:06 <+Trixie-> Agh! 16:06 * Candy| shoots at Trixie. 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VANESSA/RYAN -- 16:07 * Ryan13 walks through the woods, checking mirror. 16:07 * Ryan13 hears a crunch. 16:07 <@Ryan13> :o 16:07 <+Vanessa|> *runs behind some bushes* 16:07 <@Ryan13> Ummm. 16:07 <@Ryan13> Hello? :| 16:07 <@Ryan13> ... 16:07 * Vanessa| keeps silent and slowly lifts her gun. 16:07 <@Ryan13> Whoever you are, I know Kung-Fu! I totally watched that one movie with the pandas and I am an EXPERT. :@ 16:07 * Ryan13 backs away. 16:07 <+Vanessa|> *fires a shot... but it narrowly misses* 16:07 <+Vanessa|> Dang it. :| 16:07 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 16:07 * Ryan13 runs around in circles. 16:07 <@Ryan13> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! 16:08 * Ryan13 continues running until he becomes tired and starts panting. 16:08 <@Ryan13> *pants* 16:08 <@Ryan13> *pants* 16:08 <@Ryan13> I... 16:08 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) So I've never fired any kind of gun before. Not even a water gun. Is it noticeable? *gulps* 16:08 <@Ryan13> *pants* 16:08 <@Ryan13> *deep wheezing* 16:08 * Ryan13 falls over. 16:08 * Vanessa| dives behind some other bushes. 16:08 <@Ryan13> Ow. 16:08 <+Vanessa|> *lifts her gun again* steady, Van... steady... 16:08 <@Ryan13> :o 16:08 * Ryan13 notices Vanessa. 16:08 <@Ryan13> YOU! 16:08 <@Ryan13> No way! 16:09 <+Vanessa|> *steps out* Yeah, ME! :@ 16:09 <+Vanessa|> *fires again* 16:09 <@Ryan13> I am not getting taken down by YOU agai- 16:09 <@Ryan13> AHHHHH!! 16:09 * Ryan13 is shot. 16:09 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:09 <+Vanessa|> YES! Score one for the good guys! 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ETHAN/SCYTHE -- 16:09 * Ethan13 creeps after Scythe. 16:09 <+Scythe|> Ok lover boy! 16:09 <+Scythe|> Give me your best shot! 16:09 <+Scythe|> :@ 16:09 * Ethan13 pops up behind her. 16:09 <+Ethan13> HI. 16:09 <+Ethan13> Well. 16:09 <+Scythe|> :| 16:09 <+Ethan13> You see. 16:09 <+Ethan13> I'm not actually your lover. 16:09 <+Scythe|> >.> 16:09 <+Ethan13> I just like your makeup. 16:09 <+Ethan13> I have a girlfriend, she's really sweel. 16:09 <+Ethan13> swell* 16:09 <+Ethan13> :) 16:10 <+Ethan13> Have you met her? 16:10 <+Scythe|> Um...thanks? 16:10 <+Scythe|> yeah. dancer, nice girl winner 16:10 <+Ethan13> So, how's Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains treatin' ya? 16:10 <+Scythe|> Great... 16:10 <+Scythe|> arent you gonna 16:10 <+Scythe|> like 16:10 <+Scythe|> try to shoot me? 16:10 <+Ethan13> Shoot you? 16:10 <+Ethan13> With what? 16:10 <+Ethan13> I have a feeling I'm forgetting something... 16:10 <+Scythe|> :| 16:10 * Ethan13 starts walking away. 16:10 <+Ethan13> Eh, whatever. 16:10 <+Ethan13> OH, WAIT. 16:10 * Ethan13 turns around and shoots Scythe multiple times. 16:10 <+Ethan13> THAT was it! 16:10 <+Scythe|> AGH!! 16:11 <+Ethan13> Man, I really don't like guns. D: 16:11 * Ethan13 walks off. 16:11 <+Scythe|> WWHAT THE HECK?! 16:11 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ALEXIS/ALEX -- 16:11 <+Alexis|> *is seen walking in the forest* Stupid challenge... why, if I had a gun, I would have totally found someone by now. 16:11 <+Alexis|> Hmph... 16:11 <+Alex|> Hey Alexis! 16:11 <+Alexis|> *gasp* :o 16:11 <+Alexis|> Oh! 16:11 <+Alexis|> Hey! :| 16:11 <+Alex|> I uh...like your shirt! 16:11 <+Alexis|> ... *backs away very slowly* Oh, uhm... Thanks. :| 16:11 <+Alexis|> I like your uhh... 16:11 <+Alexis|> ... gun? :| 16:12 <+Alex|> You seem really nice! You're probably misunderstood. 16:12 <+Alex|> You're not really a Villain, are you? 16:12 <+Alexis|> Uhh... :| 16:12 <+Alexis|> *panicked* Of course not! 16:12 <+Alexis|> I... 16:12 <+Alexis|> I'm on your team! :D 16:12 <+Alexis|> Yeah, that's it. :| 16:12 <+Alex|> Really? Where's your gun, then? 16:13 <+Alexis|> I think you took it by mistake... uhh.... 16:13 <+Alexis|> *light bulb* 16:13 <+Alexis|> Hey, can I see that? ;) 16:13 <+Alex|> See what? 16:13 <+Alex|> My gun? 16:13 <+Alex|> It works really well! 16:13 <+Alexis|> Yes. That gun. :3 16:13 <+Alex|> See, watch! 16:13 * Alex| shoots Alexis. 16:13 <+Alex|> :D 16:13 <+Alexis|> O_P 16:13 <+Alexis|> AHHHHH!!!! 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- DIRK/PATRICK -- 16:14 * Dirk\ walks through the woods, tired from running 16:14 * Patrick| hums. 16:14 <+Dirk\> Stupid, lame show. 16:14 * Patrick| jumps out of a bush in front of Dirk. 16:15 <+Dirk\> Whoa! 16:15 <+Patrick|> Hey, Dirk! 16:15 <+Dirk\> WAIT! 16:15 <+Patrick|> I'm such a big fan of your dad. 16:15 <+Dirk\> Wait... really? 16:15 <+Patrick|> Would you mind asking him for an autograph when you get eliminated? 16:15 <+Patrick|> Or, at least, might get eliminated? 16:15 <+Dirk\> Um. Sure, I guess. 16:15 * Patrick| shoots at Dirk. 16:16 <+Dirk\> OOf! 16:16 <+Patrick|> Thanks! 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, it's time for the toss-up! 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Heroes, please hand your paintball guns to the Villains. 16:16 * Candy| hands gun to Dirk. 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Villains, time to pick your targets and we'll give you a few minutes to strategize. 16:16 * Trixie- rubs her arm. 16:16 <+Trixie-> >.> 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINOUS VULTURES -- 16:16 <+Dirk\> Thanks! 16:16 <@Samantha|> Alright, guys. 16:16 <+Scythe|> IM GOING AFTER ETHAN 16:16 <@Samantha|> When I was in charge last time, we won the challenge. 16:16 <@Ryan13> Why? :| 16:16 <@Samantha|> So we'll be following my lead again. :D 16:16 <+Scythe|> Gonna teach that punk a lesson! 16:17 <+Scythe|> He tricked me :@ 16:17 <@Samantha|> I think I am TALKING, Scythe. >.> 16:17 <@Samantha|> So please, shut it. 16:17 <@Ryan13> Well, since I'm, like, the nicest person on Team Villain, I totally agree with Samantha! :3 16:17 <+Scythe|> :s 16:17 <@Ryan13> And you guys all did GREAT today. 16:17 <@Samantha|> Thanks, Ryan. :) 16:17 <@Ryan13> Really impressed! 16:17 * Trixie- looks at Alexis in doubt. 16:17 <@Samantha|> Seeing as how Trixie probably won't know how to handle a gun, and Alexis doesn't have the heart to do it... 16:17 <@Samantha|> It's up to the rest of us to win this. 16:18 <+Trixie-> Do you need me to shoot you again? :@ 16:18 <@Samantha|> :| 16:18 <@Ryan13> Speaking of which. 16:18 <@Ryan13> I don't even know how to fire this. 16:18 * Ryan13 looks at gun. 16:18 <@Samantha|> Hey, Trixie! What's that behind you? 16:18 <+Scythe|> Alexis deosnt have the haert? 16:18 <@Ryan13> I... 16:18 * Trixie- turns around. 16:18 * Samantha| aims gun at Trixie and shoots her. 16:18 <+Dirk\> It's a gun. There's a trigger. 16:18 <+Trixie-> Whe-- OW! 16:18 <@Ryan13> :o 16:18 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:18 * Candy| snickers. 16:18 <@Ryan13> SAMANTHA! 16:18 * Ryan13 accidentally fires at Dirk. 16:18 <@Ryan13> :| 16:18 * Trixie- turns around and fires at Samantha. 16:18 <@Ryan13> Crap! 16:18 <@Samantha|> (yes) 16:18 <+Dirk\> Ouch! Dude! 16:18 <@Samantha|> PAYB-- 16:18 <@Ryan13> I'm so sorry! 16:18 <+Trixie-> Not cool! 16:18 <@Samantha|> :o 16:18 <@Ryan13> Hey! 16:18 <@Ryan13> Guys! 16:18 <+Dirk\> You are so going to get it! 16:18 <@Samantha|> You are SO not getting away with this. >.> 16:18 <@Samantha|> *shoots Trixie again* 16:19 <+Trixie-> HEY! 16:19 <+Scythe|> (conf) I am on a team of MORONS! 16:19 * Ryan13 tries firing at Dirk but fires at Alexis. 16:19 <+Trixie-> *shoots Samantha repeatedly* :@ 16:19 <+Alexis|> O_O 16:19 <@Ryan13> Oops. :D 16:19 <+Alexis|> x_O 16:19 <+Alexis|> Ow!! 16:19 <+Alexis|> What was that for! 16:19 <+Alexis|> ? 16:19 <@Samantha|> My hair! :'( 16:19 <@Ryan13> It was an accident. 16:19 <@Ryan13> Swear! 16:19 <@Samantha|> Someone help! I'm being bullied! 16:19 <+Trixie-> It was terrible anyway! :@ 16:19 <+Alexis|> I'll show you an accident. >.> *fires at Ryan* 16:19 <@Ryan13> Ow! 16:19 <+Scythe|> ... 16:19 * Ryan13 fires at Alexis again. 16:19 <+Candy|> :o 16:19 <+Scythe|> meh 16:19 <+Dirk\> This is going to a really long day. 16:19 <@Samantha|> *fires at Trixie* :@ 16:19 * Alexis| fires at Ryan again. 16:19 <+Scythe|> *shoots at random people* 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to start part two... 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> *notices the Villains* 16:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhh... of... 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> WHAT HAPPENED? :@ 16:20 <@Ryan13> It wasn't my fault! 16:20 <+Trixie-> Samantha started it! 16:20 <@Ryan13> I was ATTACKED. 16:20 <@Samantha|> TRIXIE happened, Chris. :@ 16:20 <+Dirk\> These jerk were firing at each other. 16:20 * ChrisMcLean rolls eyes. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, okay! 16:20 * Vanessa| notices the Villains team and snickers. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Since Team Villain has decided it would be a GOOD IDEA to WASTE PAINT PRODUCT. 16:20 <+Candy|> .......What the heck? 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> I think we can skip part two. >.> 16:20 <+Scythe|> :| 16:20 <+Candy|> :-o 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> That was all the paint we had, sooo... 16:20 <+Trixie-> What?! 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:20 <+Scythe|> oh for the love of 16:20 <+Candy|> Yay! :D 16:20 <@Ryan13> No! 16:20 <@Samantha|> WHAT?! 16:20 <+Vanessa|> YES!! :D 16:20 <+Alex|> Yes! 16:20 <+Scythe|> Great job guys! 16:20 <+Dirk\> Seriously?! 16:20 * Candy| hugs Vanessa. 16:20 <+Scythe|> >.> 16:20 <+Alexis|> ... 16:20 <@Samantha|> They never got a shot in! :@ 16:20 <+Alexis|> -___-' 16:20 * Vanessa| hugs back. 16:20 <+Dirk\> This is so unfair! 16:20 <+Vanessa|> WOO! 16:21 <+Trixie-> It's all Samantha's fault for shooting me first! 16:21 <+Trixie-> :@ 16:21 <@Samantha|> This is all your fault, Trixie. :@ 16:21 <+Trixie-> I didn't shoot you! 16:21 <@Samantha|> Um, yes you did. >.> 16:21 <+Trixie-> Until you shot me, but, well, you deserved it. 16:21 <+Trixie-> :-/ 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> NO EXCUSES, GUYS. 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's move! 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:22 <+Scythe|> :@ 16:22 <+Trixie-> (conf) *rubbing where she was shot* So not cool. 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, campers! 16:23 <+Scythe|> (conf) I can't believe we lost cause the Bickerson trio decided to fire at each other! It's hard to choose which to gte rid of 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, gang! 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Marshmallows tonight go to... 16:23 <+Alexis|> (conf) Trixie says Samantha caused everything. Samantha says Trixie. Honestly, I want them BOTH to just put a sock in it and shut up. >.> 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> The WICKED Trixie! 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> The dreadful Alexis! 16:23 <+Alexis|> Hmph. 16:24 <+Trixie-> c: 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> The nasty Dirk! 16:24 <+Dirk\> Oh yeah! 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnd... the VILLAINOUS Ryan! 16:24 <@Ryan13> So not a villain. :@ 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> And. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow tonight goes to...................... 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> .................................................... 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................................ 16:24 <+Scythe|> :| 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ................................... 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ............................. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ....................... 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ............. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> . 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> SAMANTHA. ;) 16:24 <@Samantha|> Duh. 16:24 <+Scythe|> WHAT!?! 16:24 <@Ryan13> Sorry. 16:25 <@Ryan13> D: 16:25 <+Scythe|> What did i even do?! 16:25 <@Ryan13> Well. 16:25 <+Dirk\> Bye, Scythe. *waves* 16:25 <@Ryan13> You're kind of... scary-looking. 16:25 <+Scythe|> These three morons were the ones constantly fighting! 16:25 <@Samantha|> Have fun in Goth Land! :D 16:25 <+Alexis|> Who is the third one? >.> 16:25 <+Scythe|> IM NOT 16:25 <+Scythe|> GOTH! 16:25 <+Trixie-> (conf) Our team just got like, three times hotter without her. 16:25 <+Scythe|> >:( 16:25 <+Dirk\> It was great getting to know you! 16:25 <+Dirk\> (conf) It so wasn't 16:25 <@Samantha|> (conf) I could have voted for Trixie tonight, but I chose not to. Why? Simple strategy. We're still part of a team and Trixie is still of some use to us. Scythe? Not so much! She won't be missed on Team Samantha. *grins* 16:25 <+Scythe|> WE WERE IN THE SAAME SEASON 16:25 <+Scythe|> YOU PRETTY BOY 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's skip the evil goodbyes and go directly to the Toxic Flush of Shame!! 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Any final words? 16:26 <+Scythe|> SCREW YOU! THIS SHOW! AND EVEYRONE IN IT! 16:26 <+Scythe|> HOW'S THAT?! 16:26 <@Ryan13> Wow. 16:26 <+Trixie-> :| 16:26 <@Ryan13> That was really poetic. 16:26 <+Alexis|> :| 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 16:26 <+Scythe|> UUUUUGGGHH!!! 16:26 <@Ryan13> Byeee. c: 16:26 <+Dirk\> So long! 16:26 <@Samantha|> Good riddance! 16:26 <+Alexis|> Nice to know ya. 16:26 <+Trixie-> Bye, potato sack! 16:26 <@Samantha|> Okay, no need to be fake. >.> @Alexis 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up day two on Total Drama! 16:27 <+Alexis|> EXCUSE me. >.> 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be eliminated next? 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL DRAMA! HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 16:27 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- H H H